Everlasting Ties
by Leilita Chan
Summary: TORN sequel! Jst when Asuma gets Ino back from Suna, Kurenai's secret threatens 2 take the blond away 4ever. Asuma must once again find room in his life for 2 women. Twisted fate suddenly strikes & three will realize, some bonds can never be broken LEMON


This is the 3rd and final installment in my Asuma x Ino series *sighs* then I've got to put this couple to rest and stop defiling them (at least for a little while) *teehee* hope you've enjoyed the ride. Without further adieu...Everlasting Ties!

-Lei-

* * *

**Title:** EVERLASTING TIES

**Rating:** M for all the mature & blatantly LEMON-esq content. Consider yourself warned!

**Parings:** Asuma x Ino .... (?)

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Naruto and I cannot take credit for Asuma Sarutobi or Ino Yamanaka..I can and will, however, take credit for all their ridiculously hot smexin, fightin, lovin and Dramz!

* * *

** -Everlasting Ties-**

_"Soon after Asuma finally gets Ino back to Konoha __**and**__ back into his bed. The shocking secret Kurenai's been keeping comes to light and threatens to take the blond away for good. Unable to fathom a life without her and after he'd vowed to earn back Ino's trust at any cost, Asuma must once again find room in his life for the two women who represent both his unwavering strength and his ultimate weakness. Twisted fate suddenly strikes and three will realize...some bonds can never be broken..."_

** -xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

**

* * *

**

**SMOKE SIGNS & SECOND CHANCES**

Asuma took a deep drag, allowing a cloud of tobacco to fill his lungs and the nicotine to soothe his rising aggression. His eyes narrowed as they trailed the young ANBU operative currently taking his leave from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Most of Ino's friends knew that she usually worked for her parents whenever she had time off, and so dropped in to visit her; but the Inuzuka had been here every single day this week. And his timing always "happened" to perfectly overlap with Asuma's.

The Sarutobi heir knew Kiba was sending him a blatant 'fuck you' but regrettably, the Jonin had promised Ino that he would steer clear of the canine tamer. So the current urge to kill the cocky little shit would have to remain unsatisfied. The short fused man flicked his cigarette away in aggravation and head for the shop.

The quaint business was thankfully devoid of customers and since the door was propped open, the bell didn't sound when Asuma entered. He smiled as his hazel eyes fell on a long golden pony-tail.

Ino was leaning over the cashiers counter on the customer side, busy filling out inventory sheets for the day. The handsome Shinobi simply watched her for a moment. Both of them had just recently returned to Konoha, and after everything that had happened between them, just the familiar sight of her back here in this shop filled him with relief.

Convincing Ino to come home from Suna was no easy task. In the end it took months, and a shitload of persuading. But god Asuma would do it all again in a heartbeat. Especially the many nights filled with _physical_ persuasion...he definitely enjoyed those immensely.

The bearded Jonin slipped up behind the busy girl, making sure to expertly suppress his chakra and completely erase his presence. Ino startled when she felt masculine weight suddenly curving behind her and pressing her body firmly into the counter she was leaning against. Before she could mentally kick herself for allowing her guard to drop, a knowing smile crossed her features. The familiar blend of smoke and spice immediately gave the 'stranger' away.

"You should try erasing your scent next time too."

With his cover blown, Asuma gave a deep chuckle and wrapped an arm around Ino's body. Dipping his mouth to nip and suck at the sensitive surface of her neck.

"Mmm no, cause then you might have thought I was your _other_ boyfriend," he murmured against the smooth skin.

Ino's breath caught as a large devious hand found it's way to her breast.

"I don't know who else would be touching me like this," she pointed out breathlessly.

"Oh I'm sure Kiba would _love_ to," Asuma growled, a portion of his previous aggression returning.

"Hmmm are you jealous?" Ino purred mischievously. She knew just how much it annoyed Asuma that she allowed Kiba to come visit her, and the Kunoichi secretly relished in that piece of information.

"I don't need to be jealous Ino."

The Sarutobi rocked his hips against her, pressing his delicious, imposing hard-on into soft curves as a reminder of what Kiba definitely lacked. The blond stifled a moan that was half aroused and half frustrated. Yes, they _both_ knew damn well that Asuma Sarutobi was the proud owner of an insanely perfect cock, which he regularly used to torture his former student in the most incredibly sinful ways...but the stubborn Yamanaka wasn't about to feed the bearded Jonin's ego so easily.

"Hmph, I forgot you're _way_ too arrogant to be jealous," Ino replied with trademark sarcasm.

The hazel eyed Jonin smirked darkly, "It's got nothing to do with arrogance. I can always just kill him."

"Asuma! You promised." Ino scolded.

The Kunoichi managed to turn herself around and press her palms to the rugged Shinobi's chest in an effort to show him she was serious. Asuma rolled his eyes, he was sick and tired of the way Ino constantly took up for the meddling Inuzuka. He knew it was just another one of her little get back games, but his tolerance for those was quickly meeting it's limit.

"I don't give a shit _what_ I promised. It's bad enough he comes here every goddamn day to spite me. If he touches you..." he snarled, mentally running through all the ways he would make Kiba rue the day he was born.

Ino sighed and started to break away, the busy blond was not in the mood to deal with Asuma's possessive overkill. The Jonin quickly placed both hands on the counter-top trapping the Kunoichi in between them.

"If you stopped hanging out with him we wouldn't have this problem," he growled lowly.

"You're not really in the position to tell me what I can and _can't_ do...are you," the blond bit back, eyes burning with defiance.

Asuma huffed in frustration and pulled his arms away, "Dammit Ino...Are you going to hold that shit over my head forever?"

"Do you expect me to just forget about it?!" She snapped.

Ino knew she was giving him a hard time, but she couldn't help it. As much as they tried to put his betrayal behind them, a small sliver of resentment still lurked in her heart. Part of the rebellious Kunoichi absolutely _loathed_ the fact that her feelings for Asuma could so easily break her resolve. Here she was back in Konoha, back with _him,_ after she had vowed to never give him another chance to hurt her. It was thrilling, frustrating and scary to love someone that much... Especially someone who she still didn't know if she could ever trust again.

The irritated Sarutobi searched his feelings for some semblance of patience. There was decidedly none to be found.

"So what's this...typical immature Ino payback? Didn't you get enough of these games in Suna?" He demanded.

"Enough? Excuse me...Is there some sort of limit on how long I can be mad that you LIED to me and FUCKED Kurenai behind my back for a year Asuma!!"

"Ino, how many times can I apologize..."

The blond scoffed bitterly, "You can apologize a million times and it's still not going to take back what you did."

"Then what the hell do you want from me! To rub Kiba in my face like a child? You must really think I'm fucking stupid Ino. You think I'm just going to sit around and wait til you decide to _fuck_ him and get even, to make yourself feel better!?"

The blond pouted, hurt filling her eyes. Asuma sighed, lately his temper had been getting harder and harder to control.

"Look, I know this is hard...But when you came home, you came home to _me_. We fucking live together. I haven't seen or spoken to Kurenai since I left for Suna and you know damn well there's no one else. I'm not expecting you to forget about what happened. But I'm telling you right fucking now I'm not going to share you or your attention, with anyone Ino. If you want _me_ to stay away from Kiba then _you_ stay away from him."

Not giving the feisty Kunoichi a chance to argue the Sarutobi heir stepped into her body, allowing his bulk to press against her frame. His lips melted into hers, one hand deftly clasping her wrists behind her back. At his dominating touch the Kunoichi felt the tingle of arousal creep up her spine. Ino mewled softly and Asuma took the opportunity to delve his tongue through her parted pout and into the slick sweetness of her mouth. His free hand slid up her stomach and cupped her breast, massaging the fullness with methodical squeezes and strokes. The blond whimpered, her body falling back against the counter in subtle surrender.

Asuma smirked, he'd won this battle. He was well aware that his tactics were underhanded but regardless, the Sarutobi heir much preferred _this_ to fighting. And from the cute pleasured cries vibrating against his lips, his girlfriend did too.

A loud cough suddenly sounded behind them. Asuma identified the chakra signature immediately. _Just fuckin' great._ He took a small comfort in the fact that his height had most likely blocked the compromising nature of their current position. The bearded Jonin stepped back from Ino and turned...to face her less-then-pleased father.

"Inoichi," the Jonin offered a cordial greeting.

"Asuma," the Yamanaka elder's greeting was as cold as his corresponding icy stare.

Inoichi had _not_ taken the news of his daughter's romance with Asuma very well...The Yamanaka clansman didn't care for the idea of Ino dating in the first place. So his barely twenty year old daughter dating her former Sensei; who was only _ten_ years Inoichi's junior and _fifteen_ years Ino's senior, was far from his idea of acceptable.

Unfortunately for him, the usually imposing and iron fisted Inoichi Yamanaka happened to be firmly wrapped around his only child's pinky finger. A fact that was made clear when the blond Kunoichi bound over and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Daddy!"

Immediately the disapproving frown lines that had furrowed Inoichi's brow softened and he gave a puff of surrender. He reminded himself (as he did almost daily) that Ino's happiness was of the utmost importance, And Hokage son or not; he would just patiently wait until Asuma even dared to hurt her, and then promptly take the bearded Jonin's life.

The elder Yamanaka squeezed his daughter and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hi honey. How was business today?"

Ino shrugged, "Same as always...what are you doing here anyway Dad, I thought Mommy was making you go to that stupid opera thing."

Inoichi groaned and rolled his eyes, he'd almost forgot what awaited him at home.

"Oh boy, don't remind me. I just stopped in to catch you before you closed up, and remind you about your birthday party. Your Mom booked Hiro to cater and--

"Dad! What the heck, I told her I don't want a party!" Ino huffed.

For once she wanted to spend a quiet birthday with Asuma, and of _course_ her parents planned some big to-do. Sometimes being an only child really sucked.

The elder Yamanaka raised an eyebrow. His daughter refusing a party was about as rare of an occurrence as spotting a unicorn in the middle of the Konoha Marketplace...meaning it never happened. Something told him this was somehow all Asuma's fault, and that _really_ got his ire bristling. The blond Shinobi frowned disapprovingly.

"Ino, you know how your mother is. This party is her current mission. She's been planning it ever since you got home, and you _will_ be there young lady."

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. Usually the Kunoichi easily got her way; but the very few times her father adopted that tone, it always meant there was no room for discussion.

"Fine," the blond muttered, not even attempting to mask her displeasure.

"That's my girl," Inoichi pressed another kiss into his daughters blond tresses, "Ok I've got to get home. If I miss that opera crap, your Mom will kill me."

With a quick nod to the Sarutobi, Ino's father then made his way to the exit. As Inoichi disappeared out of the door, Asuma released the breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding until that moment.

If there was one thing he could do without, it would be this. Walking on pins and needles was definitely not the Sarutobi's style. But Ino's relationship with her father wasn't expendable, and they had both made it clear to Asuma that he would have to respect it. Honestly, Asuma didn't blame Inoichi for wanting to kill him. The man had given Asuma his trust and in turn the bearded Jonin had taken much more from his daughter then he was allotted.

Not to mention, the elder Yamanaka was an elite Shinobi who possessed one of the sharpest minds in Konoha. So Asuma knew full well, Inoichi wasn't buying the story that their relationship had _just_ started, for one minute. But the fact that the blond Jonin hadn't taken a hardline stance against it, told him that Inoichi had obviously (and begrudgingly) deduced that Asuma's feelings for his daughter went far beyond sexual.

The Sarutobi anxiously tapped a smoke from his pack and brought it to his lips, seeking to once again calm his nerves. Before he could light the tightly wrapped tobacco, Ino's voice halted his movements.

"Don't you even _think _about smoking in here!"

He looked over to the blond who was pulling off her apron and muttering some expletive laced rant about how he had no respect for his surroundings. Asuma couldn't hold back his grin. He was crazy about her.

The Kunoichi looked up and caught him in the midst of his affectionate appraisal and her irritation quickly faded. Ino sighed and cocked her head, studying the delicious man before her.

"You're impossible."

"And you love it," Asuma stretched his arm out with a sexy smile, beckoning her to come tuck herself beneath it, "Let's go baby I'm starving."

Ino happily obliged shutting off the lights as she made her way over to him and deftly plucked his cigarette from his lips, then chucked it in the bin before the Jonin could protest.

They made their way outside and Ino lethargically locked the door behind them. Suddenly the long day had caught up with her. Asuma noted her sluggish movements as she heavily pulled the shop key back and tucked it into her pocket. Since he was pretty beat himself, the Sarutobi heir figured tonight was as good a night as any to visit their favourite restaurant.

"How about we go to Kyokan for dinner?" Asuma suggested.

At the prospect of not having to cook, Ino sagged against him in relief. Tucking her arm around his waist and giving a tired nod of agreement. Within minutes the weary pair had made their way through the winding streets of Konoha and into the cozy establishment that they both favored.

The genial hostess led them to an intimate spot in the back corner of the nearly full dining room. The small table was draped in a rich sorrel hued cloth that fell all the way to the floor. It was only about an arms length across, but had more then enough width for two guests to dine comfortably. They both sat down with dual exhales of appreciation. The Sarutobi heir reached across and fondly tucked a loosed golden strand behind his girlfriend's ear with a tender smile, then leaned back to unzip his coat.

Ino watched as the Jonin shrugged off his flak jacket and settled into his chair; allowing his gaze to rove briefly over the menu, despite the fact that he clearly knew it by heart. The warm subtle lighting bathed his face and reflected in the depths of his hazel eyes. Drawing out tiny flecks of gold in the pools of chocolate. Asuma was always handsome, but in these moments he was drop dead gorgeous.

During rare instances when his emotional mask of protection fell away, Asuma became simply the man who existed _behind_ the Sarutobi legacy. Simply the man who loved her, and in this vulnerable privacy granted audience to her alone. Ino's heart tugged, overwhelming love for him warring intensely with the resentment of his power over her emotions.

The Kunoichi's previously forgotten ire quickly returned. She chewed her lip and pretended to read the menu, trying her hardest to staunch the rising anger. But resentment won out. Ino just could not manage to swallow the bitter pill of truth; that she found Asuma's appeal so magnetic, that the young blond couldn't even respect her _own_ feelings when it came to him.

Asuma (completely unaware of the wheels furiously turning in his girlfriend's head) struck up casual banter as they placed their orders and then tucked into the food when it arrived. No sooner had the waitress retreated, Ino's conversation abruptly veered to the subject of Suna.

"So are you happy to be home?"

The handsome Jonin shrugged and gave her a boyish grin, "I'm happy that _you're_ home."

She snorted, "I bet."

Asuma raised an eyebrow, knowing that sarcasm meant a fight was brewing.

"You know I'm still trying to figure out who _else_ you were fucking in Suna. There must have been someone..." Ino pondered aloud.

The Sarutobi's eyes hardened at her blatant accusation.

"How many times are you going to ask me that. I said no the first three hundred times Ino."

The blond rolled her eyes, "I just find it unbelievable that _you_ actually kept your dick in your pants for all that time. Especially when you weren't getting any from _me_."

Asuma glared at her dangerously.

"Ino, are you trying to ruin dinner? Cause you're doing a great fuckin' job."

The bearded Jonin dropped his chopsticks in disgust. Appetite completely stolen by irritation, he sagged back into his chair rubbing his temples.

Ino immediately felt guilty. The Kunoichi gave a heavy sigh. She knew it was unfair to keep punishing Asuma when she had made the choice to give him another chance. A devious and rueful smile crept across her lips, Ino had the _perfect_ place to redirect the aggravation currently written all over the Sarutobi's handsome features.

Beneath the cover of the floor-length tablecloth, the blond stealthily slipped one petite foot from her sandal and seductively slid it up her boyfriend's calf and into his lap.

Since masking surprise was a foundation of all ninja, Asuma's body language offered no visual indication of what was currently taking place under their table. His hazel eyes however; betrayed the truth, as they first widened then narrowed lustfully and locked onto her orbs of blue. The Jonin eased his thighs apart to accommodate the erotic taction. Basking for a second in the illicit exchange happening in such a public venue, before offering a gruff comment.

"So _now_ you want to be friends."

Ino bit her lip coyly and nodded. Asuma reached a hand down beneath the tablecloth, and let his fingertips coast along the soft petite foot currently teasing against his rapidly hardening cock.

"How are you planning to take care of what you're starting right now," the aroused Shinobi demanded huskily.

"Hmm, well we can start with a nice long blowjob when we get home. Would you like that...Sensei?" Ino purred innocently.

Asuma inhaled sharply, then wrapped his fingers around her ankle.

"We're not going to _make_ it home if you keep calling me that." The Jonin's hungry gaze burned into the sexy blond peering at him through a dense canopy of lashes.

It wasn't the word itself, it was the _way_ the girl said it that drove him crazy. When Ino said 'Sensei', it was as if the words please come fuck me were invariably going to follow. In certain situations that was just fine; but the problem was, no matter where they were or what the Kunoichi was talking about...Every single time that word came out of her mouth pertaining to him, it was full of sex. Hot, addictive, mind blowing _sex_.

Asuma Sarutobi was admittedly a fan of all the above. However, things took a turn for taboo when one considered that Ino had been saying 'Sensei' that exact same way...since she was fifteen. And how a fifteen year old managed to fill two syllables with such blatant, wanton lust was something the thirty-five year old Jonin preferred _not_ to think about.

If anyone had been brave enough to ask where their relationship came from. Asuma would've probably told them he had only recently found chemistry with the nineteen year old... But that G-rated, politically correct answer couldn't be further from the truth.

The salacious reality was, that since the day Ino turned fifteen the Jonin had screwed countless random blonds, in a futile subconscious effort to remove his student's sexy maddening utterance from his head. It made no difference; because as soon as she said the word again, he was back in hot pursuit of anything or anyone that could force him to stop craving something so blatantly inappropriate. It seemed like Ino could melt even Asuma's most steely of intentions into putty, and to this day he thanked the heavens for whatever miracle stopped him from taking what he wanted all those years ago...

Somehow they made it through dinner; and twenty minutes later, the couple was grabbing and kissing and moaning their way through the front door of the apartment they now shared.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, Asuma was hurriedly stripping his shirt and shoes off and then pushing Ino down onto the sofa. The exceedingly aroused Jonin fell on top of her with a growl pulling off the blond's clothing between hot needy tongue kisses.

In the time that Ino had spent with the sexy foul mouthed Sarutobi; the Kunoichi had managed to develop quite the dirty little mouth herself. An asset which she _loved_ to use on her boyfriend whenever the opportunity presented itself since she knew it drove Asuma absolutely insane.

True to form, the minute the pouty blond launched into a breathy tirade of her dirty desires and taboo scenarios. Asuma was being forced closer to blowing his load with each sinful utterance that fell sweetly from those full pink lips.

Lips, which had _no_ business even forming sentences that included the words 'punish me Sensei' or 'fuck my face' in the first place. The groaning Sarutobi heir was so turned on that he could only manage sporadic "fuck yea's" and "mmmhmm's". As he alternated between kissing the sexy little nymph beneath him; undoing his own pants and kicking them to the floor, then stroking and fondling the silken bare curves that comprised his ultimate sexual weakness aka Ino Yamanka.

The Jonin was already bordering on overload; but when the words 'threesome' and 'share with another girl' pricked his eardrums, Asuma had to pull back and grab his cock just to keep it from exploding into smithereens.

"Hmm...wait, what?! You want to do that?"

The Sarutobi's mind-numbing excitement was immediately tempered with doubt. Ino could _never_ see him with another girl, and he knew it.

"Where did that come from?" Asuma probed suspiciously.

"I just...I just thought you'd get tired of _this_...of just being with me, and that would be something you wanted." Ino's eyes fell.

Asuma's brows furrowed at her answer. The bearded Jonin tenderly traced the curve of the Kunoichi's cheek and sat upright, pulling the blond into his lap at the same time.

"Look at me."

Ino hesitated and then turned her gaze to him, cobalt eyes full of thinly veiled insecurity. Asuma clutched her hips tightly and then pulled her down onto his dick in one firm motion. The Kunoichi yelped at his abrupt entry, the cry quickly becoming a pleasured moan. When his cock was fully sheathed inside her tight walls, the Sarutobi heir gripped Ino's nape and drew their mouths together in a passionate embrace.

"Didn't I tell you how badly I need you." He whispered against her lips.

Ino mewled softly as Asuma pulled back and thrust up inside her again.

"You're the _only_ one I want Ino. Do you understand me."

The blond whimpered and fell forward into the slope of his shoulder. Speechless beneath his deep sweet fucking.

"Hmm?" Asuma queried, brushing his lips across the crest of her shoulder gently.

Ino pressed a soft kiss to his neck and nodded.

"I would rather die then hurt you again." He whispered.

"_Mmmm_ Asuma." Ino rocked down needfully and her soft kisses became swirling sucks and hungry nips.

At the heady sensation of her soft pout exploring his skin, Asuma sagged back against the couch with a groan. By the time the vixen pulled away the Sarutobi was panting and his cock was impossibly hard inside of her. Ino nibbled her lip innocently and pressed her hips down onto him.

"Sensei, tell me what you want..." she purred coyly.

At the familiar torturous title, the Jonin felt his cock tense and twitch inside it's prison of pleasure.

"Mmm...I want you to lean back and ride my cock baby..." he droned huskily.

With a whimper Ino obediently complied and proceeded to ride Asuma's thick shaft with the wanton abandon she reserved only for him. Calloused palms coast across her supple bouncing breasts and all over the expanse of the blond's curvaceous body in appreciation.

"_Shit_...look at you," Asuma murmured hoarsely.

The Jonin clenched his jaw; Ino's clutching heat massaging his cock and the image of her naked and riding him like his personal slut, was a combination the Sarutobi could never handle for too long. Asuma quickly grabbed her undulating hips and stilled the moaning Kunoichi, before pulling her up and off his seeping erection with a grunt.

"You need to stop that, cause I plan to fuck you in our _bed_ tonight," he growled.

Without another word Ino was scooped up and slung over a broad tanned shoulder. The blond let out a girlish squeal of surprise. Asuma smirked and palmed her ass lustfully as he quickly carried his gorgeous naked cargo into the bedroom.

The impassioned Jonin deposited his lover into the same soft haven that had at one time been the lone witness to all of their secrets and turned her onto her stomach. Ino impatiently pushed her ass up into the air, silently begging for his cock back inside her. Asuma growled and spread himself over the supple expanse of her body. Making sure the glans of his dick was nestled against her wet entrance, but refusing to penetrate the soft folds.

One strong hand lost itself in the pool of blond waves that had fanned out across their dark sheets. Ino's cheek was pressed against them, eyes half closed as short irregular breaths fell from her swollen lips. He loved seeing her like this, no as a matter of fact... he loved _making_ her like this. Asuma dipped down and kissed her exposed neck passionately. Making sure to slide his cock across her folds and her clit, teasing her burning core while his mouth played across her throat. Ino whimpered and fisted her hands into the sheets.

"_Mmm_ Sensei, please." she begged.

Asuma groaned and dragged his lips across her hot dermis until he found her ear.

"Sensei please _what_..." he cooed.

"_Please_ fuck me." Ino moaned in response.

Asuma chuckled darkly and used his free hand to guide his throbbing member across her hooded center of pleasure.

"Is this what you want baby?"

Ino whimpered and rocked her weight back against him.

"Do you want my cock..."

"Yes," the blond whined, breathless.

"Say it." Asuma ordered gruffly.

"Please...I _want_ your cock. Ah!-" Ino's cry was interrupted by the force of Asuma's subsequent thrust inside her.

The Jonin had pushed so deep that his cockhead was now resting against her cervix. When he pulled out and slammed back inside; harder then before, Ino buried her face into the sheets to muffle her pleasured scream.

Asuma's actions provided a perfect metaphor for the contradiction that imprisoned both of them. This primal insatiable need. It was tender then it was hard. It was love then it was lust. It was pleasure and pain, all wrapped up into one overwhelming addiction that they were both equally powerless to quit.

The Sarutobi heir groaned and forced her gorgeous face up from the covers that had stolen the erotic noises currently falling from her lips. He leaned down as his thrusts picked up a rapid pace.

"No, I want to _hear_ you scream for me."

Ino cried out as the rugged Shinobi thrust against her sweet spot.

"Asuma! The neighbors..." she panted trying to control the decibel of her voice and failing miserably.

"I don't give a fuck about the neighbors." He snarled.

Just to prove his point, his palm came down against the small of her back and the Jonin used all his weight to hold Ino there as he pistoned inside of her with feral abandon.

The blond had no choice but to give the Sarutobi exactly what he'd asked for as another delirious cry escaped her. Quickly joined by a string of pleading, erotic exclamations as Asuma's thick length ravaged her waiting sex.

"Mmm," Asuma bit his lip, each sexy cry sending shocks of pleasure throbbing through his cock, "Tell me how it feels baby." he growled huskily.

Ino was lost in lust, as her abdomen seized and tightened violently. The waves of her orgasm rising and overtaking her senses.

"_Asu-maa_...your cock feels so good. Don't stop, _hhhnnn _baby...I'm gonna cum...Ohh god I love you..." The blond gasped.

At that moment her control finally shattered and her body locked in ecstasy. Petite hands fisting and tugging desperately at the sheet beneath them, as the Kunoichi sobbed in bliss.

Asuma closed his eyes and rode out the shivering blonds orgasm until he couldn't take the clutching heat anymore. The Sarutobi quickly pulled out with a groan. As much as he loved cuming inside of her. They'd been carried away in lust and forgotten to be careful so many times...It was a wonder he had managed to dodge the bullet for this long.

The Jonin was well aware that Ino had forgotten to refill her birth control; while the thought of a kid no longer put him into cardiac arrest, Asuma felt she was still too young to risk that outcome.

Just as soon as the Jonin had set his mind on the delicious idea of cuming all over her ass, Ino made it clear she had _other_ plans. Her pink pout abruptly and firmly wrapped itself around his mushroomed head; sucking lightly at first, then drawing his full bronzed length into her throat with gusto.

"Ughhh..._fuck_ baby I'm too close," Asuma inhaled sharply and clenched a fist into her hair, "If you don't stop I'm going to cum in your mouth."

Ino ignored the warning, instead continuing her oral assault. The Sarutobi heir moaned as his body began to pitch and quake in the onset of his climax. His cock was rock hard and he could feel the rushing, burning lust forcing it's way up through his rigid length. The Jonin knew that in a matter of seconds those sweet hard sucks would be rewarded with a hot sticky flood.

The subsequent thought of Ino drinking every drop of his cum snapped Asuma's last thread of restraint and tore a hoarse cry from the Jonin's throat. Shortly followed by the savage explosion of his torrid release.

"Ino," he groaned.

The blue eyed Kunoichi hummed, thirstily taking each wave of his orgasm down her throat as the Shinobi's seed spilled freely into her mouth. Finally the stimulation was too acute for Asuma to bear.

"_Ssss_... ah shit stop," He pressed a hand to her shoulder and pulled himself free of her lips, then collapsed into the sheets panting.

Ino flashed a devious smile of satisfaction at the incapacitated man before her.

"What the hell are _you_ smiling about," Asuma teased groggily. "And for the record I did try to warn you," he smirked.

Ino rolled her eyes and crawled over to him.

"Yea, _reeeal_ convincing warning." She mused sarcastically.

Asuma pulled the blond down to lay on his chest with a soft chuckle, "If, I'm about to cum in your mouth, isn't a good enough warning then I don't know _what_ is."

Ino mewed and kissed his broad chest, brushing her lips across one nipple.

"It's Ok. That's the best part..." she purred.

Asuma raised a cautionary eyebrow at the devious blond. If she actually _said_ what he thought she was about to say...there were going to be some serious consequences. Ino simpered and kissed her way up to his sternum, then looked into hazel eyes seductively.

"I'll take _every_ drop," the vixen whispered. "I _love_ the way you taste."

Yup she said it. Asuma's dick tensed. Still sensitive from his climax the stiffness was slightly painful, but arousal cancelled out discomfort. The Jonin grabbed the back of her neck with a growl and kissed her hard. Moaning when he found that his essence still lingered on her tongue. Asuma hurriedly flipped Ino over, then rolled on top of her.

The Kunoichi's eyes widened in disbelief at the hardness of his growing erection pressing against her thigh. The Sarutobi chuckled at his girlfriend's surprise as he forced her legs further apart to accommodate him; then grabbed her wrists, aggressively pinning them to the bed. He looked down at his foul mouthed captive lustfully.

"Apparently, you don't want to fucking sleep tonight." He drawled.

A dangerous grin spread across the Jonin's sexy lips. _This_ time he was going to make the naughty blond beg for her orgasm.

Without warning Asuma's hard cock was roughly invading her warmth. Ino arched up with a keening moan, helpless against her desire for him. The Kunoichi knew that kinky admission had just earned her a night of punishment. But as he filled her over and over again, and erotic needy impulses surrounded her senses... Ino decided. Sleep, was _definitely_ overrated.

...

* * *

**HOLY BEGEESUS! Yea...you know what...you don't even have to say it FanFiction fairy. I'm just going to go put **_**myself**_** on time out for that one...WOO! *Pours ice bucket down pants and runs off to hide in corner* How are we feeling about our new lemon-tastic journey into AsumaIno land hmm??? I love Inoichi's angry Dad-ness haha and Kiba is _always_**** trynna stir up some MESS isn't he?! REVIEEEEW!!**


End file.
